How Can You Say Goodbye?
by Perchance A Primrose
Summary: A collection of letters to the people lost in the Second Wizarding War.   Written for MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less Challenge on HPFC.
1. The Idea

**A/N: This is for MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less Challenge. As you can see this chapter is well over 30 words but I needed more to set up the story. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be only 30 words.  
Please Review! **

**-Prim**

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic looked out at the people crowded in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It made him think of his days at Hogwarts. They seemed so long ago, almost a lifetime.

For many people, it had been their lifetime. Kingsley thought of the people whose bodies were laid to rest exactly one month before, people much too young to be dead.

"I'm glad that you all came today." He said and the crowd instantly quieted down. Kingsley had been told his entire life that his voice was calming. He had never gotten that feeling but he valued the quality anyway. It made people more willing to listen to him which had come in handy.

"We all have had terrible losses. Everyone in this room lost someone and the pain is horrible, I know." Visions of Remus who had become his friend on the missions they had gone on together for the Order, Tonks who he had known from her first day as an Auror, Fred who he hadn't known very well but still had valued his ability to lighten the mood, all the other faces of the people he had saw that night laying on these very tables. All of those people had loved ones, families, friends, Remus and Tonks had a son for Merlin's Sake!

"We have had it suggested to us, to find some way to try and find some relief – some way to deal with the pain." He paused and looked out at the crowd. Tears streaked many of the faces. His eyes glanced over at the Weasley family; you could almost visibly see the place where Fred was supposed to be. There were so many other families who had visible holes. Maybe this idea was mad, trying to heal these people but he had to try. "Someone suggested to us, to write letters to the ones we have lost. They don't have to be long, just whenever you see or think of something that reminds you of them, write it down." Kingsley finished and stepped down into a mob of people with questions.


	2. Absolutely Alone

Fred,

I can't believe it. You're gone and I'm absolutely alone. It's like I lost a piece of my soul. I lost my entire right side.

I miss you.

George

**A/N: I figured that there was no better place to start than the twins. **

**I'm taking requests, so if you would like to see a letter to someone specific put it in a review! **

**-Prim**


	3. Reality Check

Fred,

I guess this was the best time for my reality check. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't made it in time.

Percy

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated this! So to try and make up for it I'm going to post a bunch of chapters today! I'm still taking requests for who you want to see receive a letter and from who!**


	4. Willingness

Remus,

You probably ran straight into the battle. All too willing to protect those you love. That was something I liked about you from the start.

Andromeda

**A/N: I always think of Andromeda as thinking that her daughter needs protection even though she's an Auror and quite the badass. What do you think? **


	5. Memories

Colin,

Today was the first day I had to go back to Hogwarts without out you. I didn't see the battle. I saw you laughing behind your camera.

Dennis

**A/N: I love the Creevey brothers. Anyone know of a good family fic with them? If you do, you could add the name in one of those lovely little things called a review!**

**Oh by the way, some of these just use the prompts for inspiration like this one. **


	6. I Love You

Augusta,

I can't believe that out of everyone we lost in the Battle, we lost you. I never got the chance to tell you. I love you.

Aberforth

**A/N: Yes, this is Augusta Longbottom/Aberforth Dumbledore. I thought of the pairing the other day and I fell in love with it. What do you think about Augie and Abe? **

**Let me know with that little button that says review!**


	7. Disaster

Penelope,

I'm not sure which is a bigger disaster. The way I treated you or the mess that I am now that you're gone.

I still love you.

Percy

**A/N: Okay, so I know it isn't canon but in my mind, Penelope is one of the people who came to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts and she died, obviously. **

**You know that feeling you get on Christmas morning? That's how I feel everytime I get a review. **


	8. Dreamt

Remus,

I once dreamt that I had a werewolf for one of my best friends. Then I woke up and realized that he was more of a father.

Harry

**A/N: Remember, if you want to see a certain pairing (it doesn't have to be romantic) to be featured in one of these lovely little things just review and tell me!**


	9. Drunk

Snape,

I'll never forget the time that you got drunk and told me that I was lovely in green. I hope you are happy where ever you are.

Pomona

**A/N: Just incase you don't know, Pomona is Professor Sprout. **

**Reviews are like little balls of warmth and sunlight in this world of snow. **


	10. Good Question

Professor Lupin,

You once asked me a good question. What was I most afraid of? At the time, I said Professor Snape but now I realize it's being alone.

Neville


	11. Behind My Back

Fred,

I still remember the first time I held you in my arms. You did a lot of things behind my back but the worst was you grew up and now you're gone. I miss you.

Mum

**A/N: Just a little bit of Mollywobbles for you. **

**Reviews are like a bear hug from Molly and I could really use one right now.**


	12. Light

Tonks,

I was watching a muggle television show yesterday and they talked about a white light when you die. I wonder if you saw it. I hope that yours was pink.

Ginny


	13. Prince Charming

Colin,

I'm not a princess but you were my Prince Charming, through and through. I love you so much and miss you more with every breath.

Olivia

**A/N: Just so you know, Olivia is an OC who for now only lives in my mind but she's a Ravenclaw who loves Colin and is a member of the DA. She's another underage student who stays behind to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts.**


	14. Can You Hear Me?

Fred,

I find myself talking to you all of the time and I just have to wonder, Can you hear me? I hope you can.

George


	15. I'm Telling

Cedric,

They keep telling me that the pain with go away in time. It's been three years and I'm going telling you that it hasn't.

Cho

**A/N: So, Cedric didn't actually die during the Battle but in a way, his death started the war.**


	16. Study Sessions

Penny,

I saw a copy of History of Magic today which made me think of all our late night study sessions. Those never were very productive, were they?

Percy

**A/N: I can picture Percy blushing very brightly as he wrote this. What do you think of Percy? I kind of like him in a warped way because he has all the qualities I like in a character, drive, family and something to feel guilty about. **


	17. Men

Tonks,

I'm still using your rules for handling men, Harry only objects occasionally.

Ginny


	18. Past, Present and Future

Lupin,

It's funny how time repeats itself. Tom Riddle left without parents, Myself alone in the muggle world and now Teddy. The past, present and future generations. Let's hope that the future isn't as screwed up as the past two.

Harry

**A/N: Okay so this is way over 30 words but I really liked this letter so I let it go. **


	19. Out of Control

Nymphadora,

I can't believe that my beautiful daughter is gone. I miss you and I just feel like everything is spinning out if control.

Mom


	20. Dark

Aunt Bellatrix,

I know you must be ashamed of me but I tried to tell you that I wasn't meant for the Dark. No one ever did listen to me though.

Draco


	21. Don't Leave Me

Bella,

I never asked more of you. When you asked everything of me, I only asked one thing of you, don't leave me.

You never were very good with promises.

Cissy

**A/N: I think that Narcissa would blame Bellatrix for all of the hardships that her family faces after the war. What do you think?**

**Remember, I love reviews!**


	22. Fearful

Ted,

I spent too long being fearful but you changed that. I just wish that you could've been at the battle. You would have kicked some pureblood ass.

Dean

**A/N: I see this really strong bond forming between Dean Thomas and Ted Tonks while they ran from the snatchers together. What do you think?**


	23. Holding Hands

Bella,

I'll never forget the first day I met you and you told me that I was going to hold your hand whether I liked it or not.

Rod


	24. Hero

Albus,

I love to hear people talk about what a hero you were and how monuments and statues should be constructed in your honor because it reminds me.

You were my hero first.

Abe

**A/N: This was a request. I'm not sure if I got Aberforth right. I would love to hear what you think!**


	25. Honor

Mum and Dad,

Harry keeps talking about honor and how proud you would be of me. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you too.

Teddy

**A/N: Another request. If you want to see someone receive a letter, leave a review and tell me!**


End file.
